


Sally Wheatley

by Faraona



Category: The Nanny
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking to Cope, F/F, Fran Fine/C.C. Babcock, Random Song Challenge, Shorts, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraona/pseuds/Faraona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by 'Sally Wheatley' by The Dubliners.<br/>Fran's and Maxwell's wedding is approaching and C.C. is upset, but not because of her boss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sally Wheatley

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2009 and published on ff.net, now also here (I cannot believe there are no Fran/CC stories on here!)

 

This was one of the typical evenings CC Babcock spent in her expensive and exclusively decorated apartment in Manhattan, New York City. Alone. She had a pot of whiskey standing in front of her, and though her mind told her to stop and not to drink it, she did. Anything seemed fine to her if only she didn't have to think. It was not about being alone, CC was used to that – what was unusual were the feelings she had. Feelings she had not experienced for so long, and now they were back. They haunted her all the time, and she finally had to admit it – she was in love. But the problem about this was, that she was in love with Fran Fine, who was happily engaged to Maxwell Sheffield. CC knew what unrequited, hopeless love felt like, but she'd hoped she would never have to go through it again. Whenever she saw Fran and Max together, jealousy flashed through her usually so calm mind, and her heart ached oh so badly when they kissed. Fran was the most gorgeous woman she'd ever seen, from the first moment she'd stepped down the stairs into the soirée that evening years ago she'd felt there was something about this woman that wasn't normal.

At evenings, or better nights like this, CC spent a lot of time wondering how things would've gone if she had just had the courage to act on her feelings, to simply tell Fran how she felt. Would she have been flattered? Disgusted? Confused? Anything, CC thought, would've been better than this nothing she knew now, that filled both her heart and mind. Why hadn't she at least tried? It was unlikely, but maybe she would even have had a chance...

It was too late. She was going to marry Max, and seemed incredibly happy. CC wouldn't ruin this, she told herself. She was just going to accept it, and linger in the shadows, crying, as she was used to.

 


End file.
